The following background technique is used to help the reader to understand the present invention and cannot be considered as prior technique.
Adenoviruses (members of the family Adenoviridae Ad) are a spherical double-stranded DNA virus without capsule. The diameter of adenovirus particles is 70˜100 nm, and the virus capsid is icosahedral symmetric, consisting of 252 capsids, of which 240 are Hexon and 12 are penton. Adenoviruses are divided into two genera: mammalian adenovirus and avian adenovirus. At present, there are more than 100 serotypes of adenoviruses. Epitopes of hexons are the main criteria for judging different serotypes. They include the antigenic components of mammalian adenoviruses.
At present, the method for detecting adenovirus protein is to use a commercially available or prepared corresponding serotype adenovirus polyclonal antibody for the detection of adenoviral protein by Western Blot (WB). There are two methods to obtain Polyclonal antibodies: whole virus immunity and express Hexon full-protein immunization. However, there are still many problems and shortcomings of traditional reagents. The commercially available antibodies have low titer, low sensitivity and high price, and only some common serotypes are available. The whole virus preparation of adenovirus rabbit polyclonal antibodies has the disadvantages of low titer, low sensitivity, and difficulty to obtain the corresponding serologically inactivated viruses. The immunization methods for expressing Hexon full-protein due to Hexon full-protein is large, there are difficulties in expressing and purifying the protein, and which is easy to be translated incomplete, and thus the immune effect is still not satisfactory.
Since the discovery of adenovirus in 1953, there have been reports of outbreaks or epidemics of different serotype adenoviruses around the world. Most countries in the world (including China) have not established a routine detection system for adenovirus infections. Most cases of adenovirus-associated respiratory infections and diarrhea have not been diagnosed in the laboratory. Highly-specific antibodies can play a huge role in the diagnosis of adenovirus infections in laboratory diagnosis and adenovirus epidemics, and there are great requirements and application scenarios.
The adenovirus vector vaccine refers to a vaccine made by using an adenovirus as a vector and recombining the vaccine antigen gene into the virus genome so that it can express a vaccine antigen. The dose of this vaccine is small, the immunogenicity of the antigen is close to natural, the antigen does not require purification, and the vector itself can exert an adjuvant effect to enhance the immune effect. Adenovirus vectors have the characteristics of wide range of host cells, high transduction efficiency, good safety and multiple serotypes for selection. For the development and production of adenoviral vector vaccines, high efficiency specific antibodies are essential. This requires the provision of a new protein and the use of proteins to produce new antibodies to overcome the deficiencies of traditional technologies.